delicious_in_dungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious in Dungeon Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Community Portal for the Delicious in Dungeon Wiki! Here you'll find a list of what we're currently working on to help make this wiki better - feel free to contribute to any of these projects, and don't hesitate to ask any questions. Thanks for any help! This is up to date as of January 5, 2020. Overall guidelines * Remember that the purpose of this wiki is to provide information on the manga Delicious in Dungeon. The pages on this wiki should reflect this, not speculation or opinionated content. * Ideally, go off information/'naming conventions from the official translation from Yen Press'. If unknown, go with what is currently whatever translation you have found. * Please try to contribute quality content. If you don't think your contribution is very good, do not stress! Someone else will come along and help improve it at some point - such is the beauty of collaborative work. * Have any questions? Feel free to message an admin on their wall! Currently the admins are: ** Aguaregia ** Damage3245 Referencing overhaul We have a new referencing system implemented on the wiki! This means we need to go through and replace the references as follows: *Chapters - use the template Template:Ref and fill in the options as shown on the template page (in Visual Editor: 1 corresponds to manga/anime, 2 to chapter, and 3 to page number). *Miscellaneous Monster Tales: simply insert reference from the drop down menu (in Visual Editor) or like this Miscellaneous Monster Tales -5- (in Source Editor). Content Missing pages There are many missing pages on the wiki - if you want to make one, go for it! General guidelines: * Try to structure your page in a similar way to other pages in the same category. For example, if you're making a Character page, see pages like Laios Thorden for structure/writing style. Summaries on chapter pages Currently our chapter pages are looking a little empty and summary-less. Help by adding a summary of the events that occur in the chapter! General guidelines: * Write in the present tense. * Be clear and concise - include important events that happen in the chapter, not a word-for-word recap (Chapter 1 is the best example). * Try to keep language simple and free of slang/technical jargon. Filling in character pages The character pages are woefully out of date. Is Falin alive or dead? Who knows! Help by adding in information from the manga. General guidelines: * Add references if you add information. Not familiar on how to do this? See above in the Referencing overhaul section on this page. * Use objective language and avoid opinions, especially in the Appearance sections. * History/plot section: write in chronological order of the events happening in-world. History is anything that happens before the story begins (e.g. referred to in flashbacks), Plot is anything that happens after. Minor filling in of Monster pages The existing Monster pages need to be checked for some key parts before they're good to go! General to-do: * Check that in 'Culinary Usage' section there is a "They have been used in the following dishes:", plus links to any dishes they have been included in * Check that the monster page is included in the navbox. Design and Formatting Main page Simply put, it does not look great at the moment. If you have knowledge of CSS and/or are familiar with how Templates work, your help would be much appreciated. General guidelines: * Make set out and organization similar to other manga/anime wikis.